Field
One or more embodiments relate to a compound for an organic light-emitting diode and an organic light-emitting diode including the compound.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emitting device, have advantages such as a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, and excellent driving voltage, and can provide multicolored images.
A general OLED has a structure including a substrate, an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic layers formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.